Shinichi Okazaki
Shinichi Okazaki (岡崎真一 Okazaki Shin'ichi, born November 1, 1985), also known as Shin (シン、シンちゃん), is the bass player in Blast. Biography Though, mature and tall for his age, he becomes Blast member at age of 15 and is the youngest member of the band. Shin was born in Sweden, he speaks British English with a Swedish accent. Shin's mother committed suicide soon after he was born. His mother's husband raised him as his second son, but never had any warm feelings towards him. His brother is 3 years older than him and despises him. Therefore his life was devoid of parental love. Due to his dysfunctional family, Shin run away from home. After moving to Japan, Shin met Ryoko Kawashigi, an airline stewardess, who works as his pimp and introduces him to alcohol and drugs. He moonlights as a male prostitute with Reira being one of his clients. Among other things, he is an expert mahjong player, a confidant and early roommate to Nobu. He stops seeing Reira to protect her status and his own feelings —also possibly sparked from fear by Takumi's warning. Ryoko Kawashigi, his pimp, bears a striking resemblance to Reira and he sees her again after the two musicians ended their relationship. Ryoko lives at the same apartment complex as his family, so he fools around his assistant to drive him there instead of dorms. Near Christmas, by someone's tip-off, he and Ryoko were caught and put under arrest for possession of marijuana which caused Blast to withdraw from their tour. In the future chapters, it is shown that he has become an actor. Physical appearance Shin's hair is naturally brown and is dyed light blue and he spikes his hair up. Shin has brown eyes and multiple piercings: four in his left ear, five in his right ear, one of which extends on a chain to his lip. He apparently wears blue colored contact lenses sometimes. Before going to sleep, he takes out his piercings and washes his hair, so hair lies down flat. He likes to dress well and often borrows Nobu's expensive clothes. He wears a lot of Vivienne Westwood and punk-style accessories. Personality and traits Shin is very cunning and wise for his age. However, he makes it difficult for anyone to get too close to him due to his questionable past. However, he also has a caring side depicted when he genuinely comforts Layla and often stands up for and shows care towards Hachi. He is still changing, growing and maturing. Positive traits: * He is smart and charming, ever-alluring and highly sexual. * Shin seems has a competitive nature, as he loves mahjong and card games and always desires to win. * Shin has a very good intuition. In fact, he often reads other’s minds. * Extreme emotional highs and lows are part of his nature, but he can hide emotions tidily and look absolutely collected from the outside. He often hides his emotions under the shell of pretended indifference or egoism, but actually he is very sensitive person, who can be hurt easily by negative treatment. He feels everything deeply, but his emotions often are twisted up in contradictions. * He has a great need for security, so he likes hugs and other shows of love that give him feeling of security. * Shin-chan can be very focused. No one can simply divert him from what he decided to do. He has the ability to be dedicated 100% to what has gotten his attention. Sadly, it's often women and money what gets his attention and only later he shifted his focus on the band and work. * Shin is faithful and always stands by his friends as he promised. * He is resilient, can remain cool-headed in the most difficult moments. For example he didn't freak out so much as others about dramatic relationships of Nana K., Takumi and Nobu. * He is brave, able to take risks and stand his ground. * Shin prefers action to contemplation. * He loves good food, sushi seems his favorite one. But he can't use chopsticks. Negative traits: * Shin is ambitious, but it seems he is motivated mostly by money. * He is secretive. It's difficult for others to know what he thinks, what are his feelings toward a situation or his intentions. It wouldn't be a bad trait, but when sometimes he needs help too, others often aren't able to notice anything, until things fell into abyss. * He is willful and resist to rules that are forced upon him, as well as he hates when anyone try to dominate him (happens with Nana O., Takumi or managers). * Has self-destructive tendencies. He sleeps with strangers, smokes anything that burns and drinks buckets, despite that he is not even able to get drunk (yet), due to his high resistance to alcohol. Also, he got a lot of new piercings in a very short term. * Constantly try his luck and is prone to come close to precipices with this. * Shin is possessive. He is not satisfied to only talk by phone with Reira, he wants all or nothing. * Also, he is the type of person who never forgets when someone is nice to him and also never ever forgets when someone is mean to him. It takes him a long time to let go of grudges and he always remembers who was at fault in any given situation. Relationships Hachi They share a close friendship. Hachi seemed to be the first to show concern for him about his young age, parents, and prostitution. He is shown having her best interests at heart standing up for her at the Trapnest after party, and visiting at Shirogane after she moves out. When he saw her maternal bond with her baby (pregnancy) he said: "I wish I had been your baby, Hachi." Reira They intially meet with Reira being one of his "clients" but they fall in love. He was there for her when Reira was upset by Takumi's engagement with Hachi. While Blast were out of town due to their recording session and Trapnest were abroad they had sent emails to each other to secretly keep in touch on distance. When Reira was happily wearing Shin's huge Westwood orb lighter, that he 'accidentally' left at her place, Takumi figured their relationship. On joint celebration of Shin and Reira birthdays (since their BD at the same day) Takumi started to demand Shin to broke up with Reira for reason to prevent a potential scandal. Shin didn't do that. Eventually Takumi talked to Reira. Despite her own feelings, Reira asked Shin to stop seen each other, because she was afraid to cause more problems for Takumi, after Trapnest barely avoided scandal about photo of her hug with Ren. Takumi had prevented upcoming scandal about that photo by revealing his marriage in exchange, so Reira felt very guilty. Later Reira called Shin to said that she felt awfully lonely and wanted at least to talk with him by phone. Shin refused, because it was unbearable to him. He wanted all or nothing. Her decision pained him very much. After that he sunk into depression and started to seek comfort again from shady Ryoko Kawashigi, while Reira seeked comfort from Takumi. After Shin's arrest Blast finally found out about Reira and Shin's relationships and Takumi agreed to let them to see each other. Shin refused to that, because after incident with marijuana he decided to focus on band and realized that he had no confidence or calmness to support Reira. He asked to wait untill he will become an adult. After that, their relationship is unknown. Behind the scenes *Kenichi Matsuyama portrays Shinichi in the first film and Kanata Hongo portrays him in the second. Appearances *''Nana'' **Manga **Anime *''Nana'' (film) *''Nana 2'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:A to Z Category:Black Stones members Category:Tokyo residents Category:Musicians